Our Secret
by PLL.Rosebook
Summary: Aria and Ezra are together but sweet Aria has a secret. Aria is cheating on her boyfriend but with -A nothing stays hidden for long. How will he react once he finds out? Who is she cheating with? Read and find out. This story was a collaboration between three authors which play each character on the Pretty Little liars social network. Siretha, EzraFitzgerald and Kaynasou. Enjoy!
1. Playing with fire

Aria is waiting in a hotel room in the middle of nowhere and, finally, the man she's been waiting for for hours arrives.

"I really love this sneaking out thing," She looks at him in the eyes and delicately runs her finger across his cheek.

"You know we're both going to die, right? Ezra will beat me to a bloody pulp with his typewriter, and Spencer will whack you, repeatedly, with her field hockey stick." He takes her tiny hand from his face and kisses her knuckles.

"I just can't stay away from you." He kisses her hand once more, and looks directly into her doe like green eyes, which are filled with lust. He just can't get over the fact that her eyes seem to change colors when her emotions change.

"That's what makes all this so much more exciting! I can't stay away from you either, you're a magnet. A handsome, sexy, British magnet" She gets closer and puckers her lips against his neck, lightly sucking on the skin that is between her lips, causing a small purplish oval to appear when she removes her lips, and places them onto another spot on the crook of his neck.

"For such a tiny little thing, you're a wildfire." He moans as she continues her seduction.

She keeps kissing him as her hands get under his shirt, she places one of her hands on the small of his back and smiles when he shivers at her touch. She moves her other hand to his abdominals, and her smile grows even larger. "You're getting some muscles there, aren't you?" She laughs and lightly pushes him onto the bed behind him.

"Awe, thank you for noticing," He starts, sarcastically, just wanting to rip her clothes off, and be inside of her. He's starting to become restless, and she can see it in his eyes. He continues making small talk as she unbuttons his shirt, as slowly as physically possible to savor the moment between them, fearing it may be their last. "I managed to squeeze in some time to hit the gym in between graveyard shifts," Wren gloated and snickered at Aria fiddling with the buttons on his shirt.

The tiny girl gets on top of him, and he quickly gets rid of her heavy blazer, revealing her red dress and its outraging cleavage. His eyes nearly pop out of his head from the sight of her full, round, grapefruit sized breasts. "There is absolutely nothing little about you, is there?" His comment earns him a quiet, high pitched giggle.

"I guess not, and from what I've seen, there is nothing little about you either!" She replies, smiling seductively. The raven haired girl snatches off his shirt. "So, Mr. Kingston, I've been feeling very hot lately," She says languorously. "Can you, maybe, help me with that?" She bites her lip, and stares directly into his golden eyes.

"First thing that's wrong is..." He reciprocates their positions, gently landing on top of her. He smiles at her. "Second thing, it's Dr. Kingston. And third..." He runs his hands down her petite frame. "While you look absolutely stunning in this, you're hot because you're still in it. My medical advice: get rid of it."

"If that's your MEDICAL advice then I guess I must get it off!" She unzips her dress and slowly takes it off, arm by arm. She knows he's impatient and she sure intends to play with this impatience.

He looks at her with eager eyes and simply enjoys the show "yummm," he manages to moan out, as her lips are pressed against his, his tongue forcing its entrance into her mouth.

She takes the dress off completely and is only wearing two pieces of lingerie. They're still kissing, and he gently places his hands between her legs, which she is forcefully keeping closed. He gets even more impatient, this time shoving his hands between her legs, and attempts to pull her thong off her hips. Aria breaks away from their forced make out session, and she quickly pushes him backwards. She shakes her finger as to say no. "You need to earn this, Doctor Kingston!"

He chuckles, "Well I did put myself through many, many years of torturous medical school, so I don't mind a little hard work, darling. I am your …." emphasizes in British accent to be cutesy and seductive, "…. Slave." He's a forceful lover, but it's something Aria doesn't get with Ezra. She loves the danger, but she also loves to be treated as if she's delicate flower. Ezra used to give her both, but there's no danger now that her parents know about their relationship. She truly loves Ezra, and doesn't wish to hurt him, but she also believe that Wren loves her more than Ezra loves her. She straddles Wren, and starts to rethink what she's doing here. _Is this really what I want? Do I really want to destroy the man I love the most?_ Loud, rhythmic, banging breaks Aria from her thoughts.


	2. Mad

****Last Chapter- Aria truly loves Ezra, and doesn't wish to hurt him, but she also believe that Wren loves her more than Ezra loves her. She straddles Wren, and starts to rethink what she's doing here. **_**Is this really what I want? Do I really want to destroy the man I love the most?**_** Loud, rhythmic, banging breaks Aria from her thoughts. ****

Ezra breaks the hotel room door down to see Aria straddling Wren. He just stands there, in awe, realizing that his heart has been broken into a million pieces.

His phones beeps, receiving a text message:

_**I told you she was playing you, Mr. Fitz. She was only in it for the After School Special, and when she got it, she moved on to someone else!**_

_**-A**_

Ezra drops his phone in the doorway, walks over to Wren, pulls him out from under Aria, and slams him into the wall.

"You fucking bastard! You have no god damn IDEA of the mess you've just pulled yourself into!" He yells, as he slams Wren into the wall again. Aria begs him to stop, saying that it's not what it looked like.

"Really? Is it really not what it looks like, Ar? Because, you know, you're just in your lingerie, that I bought you, AND you're in a bed with a man OTHER THAN MYSELF! I seriously can't believe you would do this to me! I quit my JOB for you, TWICE. You fucking DISGUST me! Both of you!"

Ezra grabs Wren by the throat, and slams his head into the wall. Aria screams and puts her hands in front of her eyes. He proceeds to slam his fist into Wren's face, each collide breaking another one of Wrens bones. The teacher repeatedly shoves his knee into the doctor's ribcage, and each time he does this, he slams his foot into Wrens crotch.

"Ezra, please, please stop!" Begged Aria realizing how angry he was, she was scared of what he might do.

After Ezra is done with him, he makes sure Wren can't follow them. Ezra spins to Aria, and looks at her, his eyes filled with hatred and disgust.

"Get dressed." He says to her, each word rolling out of his mouth in a growl, as if he was a dog, protecting its pups. Aria's never seen him like this before, so she just stands there, gawking. Ezra picks up the red dress, which has always been his favorite, and a tear starts to roll down his face.

"I said get dressed, Aria!" He yells, throwing the dress at her in the process, "Now!"

Aria is absolutely mortified and terrified at this moment. She's never seen Ezra like this before. _What will he do to me right now?_ She thought to herself. She wasn't willing to follow him, considering how furious he was. Wren is still on the floor, bleeding out. Would these be his final moments of life?

"I'm not going anywhere with you right now! We need to call 911" Her cheeks got wet as she begins to cry uncontrollably.

Tears are streaming down Ezra's face even more than they were before. "I am not calling the police. Do you want either one of us to go to jail? God damn it! I should have listened to my mother, or even Maggie! Why would you do this? Just, just please tell me why?!"

"I am not calling the police, Ezra, he needs an ambulance, Just look at him!" She screams drying her tears worried about the doctor.

He sits on the bed next to her, both their eyes glassed over from the newly formed, unshed tears. She doesn't say a word to him, her guilt was killing her, and she crawls to the other side of the bed, trying to protect herself from Ezra's wrath.

Ezra gets up, and looks at Aria with pure disgust in his eyes, but he can't help to scan her body, which still doesn't have the dress on. Tears are now flowing down his face, and he starts to sob, but he doesn't make any noise. He spins around, and punches a hole in the wall behind him. "How the hell could you do this to me, Ar?" He quickly stomps past her, and picks up his phone which resides in the door way.

She feels so bad that she could jump out of the window, and onto the Tarred pavement, three floors below.

"I don't really know, this all just happened. I am completely lost about this, and I am sorry that I've hurt you." Aria gets on her knees and picks the dress up off the floor. As she does this her breath gets harder and harder to catch.

Ezra just sits against the doorframe, crying. _I can't believe she would do this_. He thinks "Why do you care about him so god damn much? What the hell has he ever done for you?" He can't even make eye contact with her anymore so he just stares at the wall.

"I can't put words what I've done or why I've done it. It just felt right when I was doing it. It felt... natural. It came out of nowhere, and with him there's this passion, this... Sexual attraction that I find is lacking our relationship, Ezra. I know, I'm a horrible person, and I don't even know what's keeping you from hitting me right now, just like you did to Wren, but please make it quick and try not to hurt me too badly, because my guilt is already eating me alive." Aria shakes and sobs as she speaks, _I really should disappear from his life, he deserves better, I'm not right for him, I'm not worthy of his love. _ She looks at Ezra with her glassy eyes and gets dressed. Then she runs to Wren's side to check if he's still conscious.

"I care about him, my connection to him is beyond my own understanding, but I do feel something for him. I don't know if its love but it's clearly more than just a physical attraction. That's why I'm expecting you to hit me, I deserve it! Do it, you know you want to, Ezra! I can feel it in the air, just hit me already!" She yells at Ezra, hysterical. She doesn't even know why she insists so much for him to hit her, but she stands up and faces him. It's crazy but she feels like she is determined to get him to hit her.

Ezra is practically hysterical by now, and he stands up from where he was sitting previously. "I seriously can't believe you. You're the one I'm supposed to trust. You're the one I'm supposed to love, and care for. You're the one I've given up my life that I've planned, and this is what I get from you in return."

His phone beeps again.

He reads the text:

_**I told you she didn't love you. I told you, she played her cards the right way, and roped you in. She doesn't love you, Ezra. She never has, and she never will!**_

_**-A**_

"I can't believe A was actually telling the truth. I don't want to hurt you. Never in my life have I wanted anyone as badly as I wanted you! I loved you from the start, and you used me. If I would have just listened to Jackie, I wouldn't be in this situation right now. I can't believe I fucking trusted you!"

Aria looks at him feeling even worse. "Ezra, you're being unfair!" He cuts her off, speaking his mind, which he has never done before. "UNFAIR? UNFAIR, ARIA? Can you even comprehend what you've just done to me? I feel like a god damn Bus Stop bench, where you only used me so later on, you can get back on your damn feet, and get in bed with someone else! I don't think I'll be able to trust you again for a VERY long time, IF I'll ever allow you to look at me again after tonight!" He starts huffing and puffing, giving her a chance to quickly explain herself.

"I loved you, Ezra. I still do. I never used you. My feelings for you were always true, I just got lost at one point. But I care about you, I love you and that's what is killing me right now. Don't let -A fool you. I never wanted to do you wrong, I just didn't think, it's like my brain stopped existing the minute I started seeing him. This is all so confusing to me, Ez. I'm torn between the two of you, and I don't know who I want. What I do know is that I don't want you to get hurt, so, please, PLEASE, don't fall in -A's trap. You can hate me as much as you want to, I understand it if you do, but don't start playing -A's games. You deserve better than this."

"I can't even look at you anymore, Ar." He says, trying to be as serious as possible. As soon as he looks up at her big, now hazel, eyes, which are filled with sorrow, all he wants to do is try and comfort her.

"I just can't believe you'd do this," He sits there, extending the gaze. Ezra eventually stands up, and puts his hands on both sides of her face, and quickly kiss her lips before he pulls away, and turn to walk out the door. As he walks out the door he says, "This is your one and only chance to choose, Aria."

She starts to sob, and falls to the bed. She doesn't give him an answer, so he walks out, and ventures to his car. As he leaves he can hear Aria calling his name, asking him to wait, to forgive her. He gets in his car, and drives to Snookers, the Hollis Bar & Grill. He parks his car, walks into the bar and sits down. The bartender asks what he would like to drink.

"Straight bourbon, no ice," he says. The Bartender brings him the drink, and someone plays B-26. He quietly cries into his cup, at the same time someone places their small hand on his shoulder.

* * *

**_Please no haters, we're just having fun writing it._**


	3. Torn

****Last Chapter- ****As Ezra leaves, he can hear Aria calling his name, asking him to wait, to forgive her. He gets in his car, and drives to Snookers, the Hollis Bar & Grill. He parks his car, walks into the bar and sits down. The bartender asks what he would like to drink. **

**"Straight bourbon, no ice," he says. The Bartender brings him the drink, and someone plays B-26. He quietly cries into his cup, at the same time someone places their small hand on his shoulder. ****

_**Meanwhile **_

The ambulance got Wren to the hospital as she explained to the police that it was just a robber trying to steal their money. When they asked about what she was doing in this hotel room with Wren she just said he was a friend of hers. She walks alone and heads to the bar. She knows that's where Ezra would be. A smile grows across her face as she remembers their 'first date' in the women's bathroom, and wishes to go back to that night.

Once she is there, she sees him at the bar, and recognizes Happiness by The Fray. An ache takes a smirk out of her when she sees the tears streaming down his face. She puts her hand on his shoulder and sees his eyes close with pain.

"I don't know where that leaves us. And I honestly feel like it is beyond me." She whispers as he turned his face away from her. She starts rubbing small circles into his shoulder blade with her little thumb.

The teacher drinks his entire glass of bourbon in one sip, and ignores Aria's touch. Can she not see how much pain she's put him through? The bartender brings him two more glasses, and he drinks them both before he even acknowledges Aria. "What do you want from me?" He asks, not even trying to hide his pained expression.

"I'm not even sure anymore." Aria gives up and decides to let him deal with her betrayal. As she gets up from the bar, Jackie Molina pushes into her. Aria runs out of Snookers, before Jackie can even start anything between them about Ezra, and as soon as she exits the Tinted, glass, double doors, she starts to sob, uncontrollably. She goes to hospital to check on Wren.

Tears stream down Ezra's face as he watches the love of his life leave him here, alone, and he orders three more bourbons as Jackie decides she's going to sit next to him. She tells him about the new job opening at Rosewood High School, and that they'd be willing to accept him right away. Ezra contemplates chasing after Aria, but then corrects himself saying that it's only making things worse between the two of them. After his 12th bourbon Jackie orders him a coffee, so he can sober up, and they discuss what had happened just an hour before.

_**At the Hospital**_

Wren wakes up with puffy eyes, a swollen lip, and a broken arm. But even with all the pain, he smiles at the beautiful hazel eyes staring back at him.  
"Let me guess... -A ratted us out?"

"How did you know?" Aria replies faking a laugh. She looks at him right in the eyes but quickly looks away. She looks down and sighs heavily, as he reaches for her arms with his unbroken one. "I'm sorry Wren, I did this to you. I'm such a bad person. You're in this hospital for the wrong reasons. You should be helping people, not being the one needing help. I am just so sorry Wren I swear I didn't want any of this to happen!" Aria sobs loudly, bursting into tears. Her tears stream down her face as if they're two, giant, raging rivers.

"Aria don't cry. You're too beautiful for that. Don't regret what your heart feels because I don't regret us... Although I could have done without the blows to my manhood, the most important thing is that you made your choice." He averts his hopeful chocolate eyes to hers for clarity. "You did choose me right?"

"I don't know who I'm choosing; I'm too lost for now. I just need some time to get my head clear." _I love Wren and I wish things could be simple but I love Ezra too. How did I get myself into such a mess?_

"I am sorry to put both of you through that. I'm such a mess why do you even love me?"

"What's not to love about you, Aria? You're such a beautiful and unique girl. You're funny, outgoing and creative," Wren gloats, attempting to smile despite his bruised face. "And you're very colorful," he laughs in reference to her pink highlights that she once accessorized her appearance with. It was the first thing he noticed about her when he first met her and he instantly conjured what an extraordinary girl she was.

Aria smiles too, but her true emotions are far from bliss. Tears filling her eyes, she can't control the waterworks. Things were really messed up, beyond either of the members of the love triangle knowledge.

"Aria, as much as I hate to do this," Wren solemnly begins.

Aria enclosed the distance between them, standing directly against the frame of his hospital bed, anxious about what he was about to entail.

"I have to ask you a direct question. Do you want to agree that certain things between us never happened?"

Aria's pink painted lips began to part to provide him with a reply when her phone chirped in her jacket pocket.

_Oh, Aria, you've been such a bad girl. You just can't get enough of older guys, can you? Well I'm here to help you with that problem. That's what BFFs are for, right? Whichever guy you don't choose, I will make him go away—forever. –A_

Click to download 3 attachments.

Aria opened the attachments. The first two were saucy photos of her rendezvous. The first picture was of her and a shirtless Ezra engaged in a heated make-out session. The second was a picture of her and Wren while she straddled his lap wearing her lingerie in the hotel room just moments ago. The third picture was a picture of Rosewood's Police Station.

Aria gasped. Whoever she didn't chose, -A would forward the picture of them to the cops and have him arrested for being sexually involved with a minor.

Aria fell on the floor shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. How could she make this decision? What did she do? She ruined their lives, she broke their heart and now she was sending one of them to prison. It was too much to handle for her! On the floor, her crisis only got worst and worst. Wren pushed his button and a nurse immediately came in the room.


	4. First time

****LAST CHAPTER: Aria gasped. Whoever she didn't chose, -A would forward the picture of them to the cops and have him arrested for being sexually involved with a minor.**

**Aria fell on the floor shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. How could she make this decision? What did she do? She ruined their lives, she broke their heart and now she was sending one of them to prison. It was too much to handle for her! On the floor, her crisis only got worst and worst. Wren pushed his button and a nurse immediately came in the room.****

_**Two Years Earlier…**_

"Now boarding Flight 1037 to London, United Kingdom," a friendly voice announced over the intercom.

"That's us," Byron Montgomery professed as he led his family of four towards the growing line to get on the plane.

Aria rolled her eyes at her parents' enthusiasm. She was not looking forward to spending an entire year in a foreign country with her family. She belonged in Rosewood with her friends. With the sudden disappearance of Alison and her learning of her dad's affair, Aria really needed to be with her friends.

Byron displayed his ticket first, then Ella, and then Mike. Aria searched through her neon yellow purse frantically for her ticket.

"Uh-no. I-I can't seem to find my ticket," Aria stated, trying to be as convincing as possible. She had purposely left the document at home, hoping her parents would tell her she can stay in Rosewood while they just went on.

While Ella helped Aria look through her bag in hopes of finding the paper, Byron tried to persuade the clerk to let his daughter on the plane because he had a receipt in his email on his phone proving he did purchase the ticket. But the lady couldn't do that; it was against the airline's policy. When Aria heard the exchange, she smiled on the inside. It looked like her plan was close to working.

"Byron! The plane takes off in five minutes. What are we going to do?" Ella inquired.

Mr. Montgomery was just as puzzled as his wife. Rescheduling flights would be extremely expensive. "Aria, check your purse again. Your ticket has to be in there," he winced.

"Excuse me," a male voice interrupted.

All four of the Montgomerys' swiveled their heads to find the owner of the unfamiliar foreign voice. With a smile sure to melt any girl's heart, the curly haired fellow spoke up.

"I apologize for eavesdropping, but I overheard your dilemma," the man said as he pulled an elongated piece of paper from his bag draped over his shoulder. "My girlfriend bailed on our trip at the last minute, so I have an extra ticket, actually."

Ella and Byron looked at the lady behind the counter. "Can we do that?"

The lady nodded. Ella started clapping as Byron fished in his wallet. "How much sir?" her dad offered the guy.

"That won't be necessary. I'm just happy I could help, actually," the man professed.

"Looks like you're coming after all," Mike teased his sister. He knew she didn't want to go.

Faking a smile for her parents and the Good Samaritan, Aria walked zombified towards the airplane.

_**On the Plane**_

The flight attendant led Ella, Byron and Mike to their seats on row 8. When Aria displayed her ticket, the airline employee directed her to row 15 where she took residence in the seat next to the guy who gave her the ticket.

1 New Message from: Mom

Are you going to be ok way back there, sweetie?

To: Mom

Yes :-)

Aria powered her cell off per the flight attendant's instruction after the plane had been loaded. Aria had forgotten that she would have to do that and now she was stuck on a plane with no one to talk to and no music to listen to.

Her seat mate noticed her distraught and playfully nudged her in the arm to get her attention. When her hazel eyes met his caramel ones, she realized just how attractive he was. Taking inventory of his features, she was actually happy she would be seated next to him rather than her family.

He had an MP3 player resting in his lap. He had taken one of his ear buds out and offered it to her because he noticed she didn't have anything to entertain herself for the long flight. Smiling, she took the end and placed it in her ear.

The song that was playing she had never heard before, but she was enjoying it and becoming a fan of it quickly. She asked the guy, "What song is this?"

"Fall for You by Secondhand Serenade," he replied.

His boyish smile that came equipped with his alluring accent sent shivers down Aria's mind. It wasn't like her to like older men. He wasn't old-old like her dad, but she could tell he was in his mid-twenties. He was really cute. Aria had a thing for guys with curly dark hair, hence her crush on Noel Kahn her entire freshman year.

"Do you know this band?" he asked genuinely interested.

"Yes I do but it's the first time I've heard this song. Which one is your favorite?" She smiles at him getting more and more attracted to him.

"Uhhmm, that's a hard one" He takes a minute to think, he puts a hand on his forehead and fakes an over-exaggerated focused expression. She giggles "I have to say 'Stay Close, Don't Go'."

"No way! You're pulling my leg!" She looks at him very surprised; he widened his eyes and smiled

"Is it your too?" He inquired not losing the cute smile.

She laughs and covers her mouth with her hand "No, I was just kidding, my favorite song of theirs is 'Your Call'. You should have seen your face. You were all like" She tries to imitate his British accent "_that's such a coincidence!"_

He smiles shyly "No I wasn't. I knew it wasn't true. I just didn't want to feel bad for being such a bad liar"

She looks at him still laughing "Admit it, don't be ashamed. Who could think this girl" She points at herself "could lie"

He laughs "I can't admit something that isn't true" He replies still looking at his feet. She takes his face and turns it so that he could face her

"Admit it!" She says still smiling.

He rolls his eyes "Ok, I give up. I admit it I fell for it happy now?" She nods "Well I'm glad one of us is; now I just feel like rubbish."

She twists her hair playfully and bites her lip. "Can I scroll down the list and choose a song myself?" She asks with a high pitched voice at the end of her question.

"Sure" She abruptly takes her hand off her hair to grabs the MP3 player and unwillingly takes off Wren earphone. None of them noticed it since the song was over.

She looks at the list and finally makes her choice. "This one is great too!" The song starts and she moves her head and lip sync to it as if it was her own. He laughs as she realizes that she had an audience.

"Why aren't you listening?" She looks down very uncomfortable suddenly.

"I would love to but I have no earphone, it must have slipped when you went all _Mariah Carey_ on whatever the song was" He teased then looked for the second earphone and bent over to reach it when he localized it. His face was now very close to Aria's. She felt something she couldn't quite describe. It was in her stomach, something like butterflies. It was stronger than what she felt for Noel and she knew it. Her face was unconsciously getting closer to his, she felt attracted to his lips, she just wanted one little, tiny kiss.

He sat back up and hit Aria in the process.

"I am absolutely mortified." He shouted

She covered her eye and couldn't hold back a little scream, her eye would swell she had no doubt about that.

"Let me see this, I'm a doctor."


	5. B26

*****Last Chapter: He sat back up and hit Aria in the process.**  
**"I am absolutely mortified." He shouted.**  
**She covered her eye and couldn't hold back a little scream, her eye would swell she had no doubt about that.**  
**"Let me see this, I'm a doctor."*****

* * *

**One year later**

It was labor day. Aria had just arrived in Rosewood after studying in Iceland for a year. Mike was searching through the packed boxes for his lacrosse gear.

"What are you doing?" Aria asked, giggling at his frustration.

"I'm looking for my lacrosse gear. Tryouts are today, and I can't find it! Have you seen the box with my lacrosse gear in it?" He said, repeating the words 'Lacrosse', 'Tryouts', and 'Late' over and over again.

"Did you check the garage?" Aria said, looking at him as if he was stupid. "I think all the lacrosse gear is in there." She said, giggling. Mike ran into the garage and yelled, "Found it!" He ran back into the living room, where Aria was standing, leaning against the stairwell. "Have you seen mom?" Mike asked. "I'm going to be late!" He yelled, looking at the time.

"I'll take you. It'll take two minutes." Aria said, grabbing her car keys off the top of one of the taped boxes. Mike bolted out of the front door, and jumped into the passenger seat of Ella Montgomery's car. Aria sat in the car, and put the keys into the ignition. Mike plugged his iPod into the radio, and turned up the volume.

**Ten minutes later**

"I'll be back to pick you up at six, okay?" Aria said, looking at the clock on the dashboard that said it was 2:30 pm.

"Alright, Ar! don't be late!" Mike said, running off to the field with Noel Kahn and Sean Ackards.

"Bye, Finland!" Noel called out. Aria rolled her eyes, and drove to the Hollis bar and grille, called 'Snookers'. She was starving, and jetlagged. Ella and Byron hadn't picked up any food yet, so the fridge in her kitchen was completely empty.

Aria pulled into the Snookers parking lot, and parked Ella's car. Aria got out of the car, grabbed her purse out of the back seat, and locked the car doors, venturing into the empty restaurant. When she entered the restaurant Beauty Queen by Ben's Brother was playing out of the jukebox and throughout the sound system that was installed in the corners of the large room. Aria sat at the bar, noticing that none of the waitresses were on shift yet. As she was walking into the restaurant she noticed a handsome man sitting at the bar, three stools away from her, reading a book.

"Can I get a beer and a cheeseburger, please?" Aria asked the bartender.

"You got it," He says, not even asking for her ID.

Aria turned, and looked over at the cork board that had a missing person's poster on it.

_Alison DiLaurentis._

Aria had missed Ali and all the other girls like crazy. She couldn't believe that Ali was still missing. She thought about how Ali would have been surprised about her sudden transformation. Aria no longer had Pink highlights laced in her raven hair. Aria had enjoyed the change. She no longer felt like an outsider.

The man sitting near her turned his head, noticing that she was completely and utterly beautiful, yet a bit distraught. "You alright down there?" He asked, causing Aria to turn her head, and look at him. She automatically thought he was gorgeous. He turnd his head back to his book, and Aria stared at his fingers, which were rubbing tiny circles into the page corners.

"I'm a bit jet lagged, I just got back from Europe." Aria replied, looking at the strange man's beautiful features.

"Where in Europe?" He asked, looking up from his book, and turning to face Aria. He immediately took in all the beautiful features of her face.

"Iceland." Aria replied, looking into his beautiful ice blue eyes. She felt like she was staring at him, so she quickly looked down at her hands.

"I spent some time in Reykjavik, before I went to Amsterdam. It's a great city." The man said, making eye contact with Aria as he spoke. When he finished speaking, he looked back down at his book, feeling as if he was staring, and she was uncomfortable with it. When the man looked away, Aria quickly licked her lips. She couldn't help but to have the same feeling in her stomach that she had when she met Wren Kingston.

"So, do you go to Hollis?" She asked, taking in his features. His Chocolate colored curls made her even more attracted to him.

"Just Graduated." He replied, nodding. "I'm going to start my first teaching job." He said, smiling at her.

"I think I'd like to teach." She said, smiling back at him. Happiness by The Fray begins to play throughout the bar. "God, I love this song." Aria said, looking up at the ceiling from her hands.

"B26." The man replied, which caused Aria to look at him, and smile. "What's your major?" He asked, after a long pause of them gazing into eachothers eyes.

Aria began to stutter. She really hadn't thought about it. She spent her time in Iceland partying, and wanting to return to Rosewood. "Well, I-Uh, I'm leaning towards English." She said, hesitantly.

"Really? That's what I'm teaching." He said, smiling at her. They sat there, smiling at eachother for a few seconds. Aria couldn't believe that she still didn't know this man's name.

"Oh, and I write, too. So far, it's mostly personal. Just for me." She said, staring at him. She had the sudden urge to lean over, and kiss him. She couldn't believe that someone so beautiful could be so sweet, and smart. Why is she so attracted to older guys? That was a mystery to her.

"I'm impressed," the mystery man said.

"Why?" Aria asked, giving this mystery man a questioning look.

"Well," He said, taking his things and moving over so that he and Aria were sitting right next to each other, and not two bar stools away. "I tried writing." He continued. "I didn't get very far. You're lucky. If you're writing for yourself, it's pure passion." He said, licking his lips, and spinning his nearly empty glass of whiskey. "Maybe you'd let me read something of yours?" He asked, staring into her green-hazel orbs. Ezra was completely mesmerized by her beauty. He took a breath in, and could smell her intoxicating rose petal perfume, which made him smile.

"Yeah, you really want to?" She asked, she didn't think anyone would like to read her writing.

"Yeah." He said, a chuckle laced in his voice. "You're smart, you've traveled, great taste in music. I'd like to know more about you." He said, licking his lips, and looking at her face, taking in all the little details. He continued to look at her, almost holding his breath whil he waitedfor her reply.

"Yeah, I'd like to know more about you, too." Aria said, smiling, and gazing into his beautiful, blue orbs once more. She realized that, while they are already conversing, she doesn't even know his name, "I'm Aria, by the way." She said, taking a sip of the alcoholic beverage that had been placed in front of her. She looked at him, quietly waiting for the gentleman to do the same.

"Ezra." He says. "Ezra Fitz." They shook hands, and Aria's cheeseburger was brought out from the kitchen.

"Thank You." She said to the bartender. Aria and Ezra talked for hours, until Aria finished her beer and cheeseburger. Ezra insisted that he should pay for it, so she let him.

"Will you excuse me? I have to go to the bathroom." She said, turning to face Ezra.

"Can I come with you?" He asks, staring her in the eyes. Aria grabed his hand, and pulled him into the girls bathroom. Ezra locked the bathroom door, and lifted Aria up onto the sink. He pushed himself between her legs, and she automatically began to attack his lips with her own. She didn't know what had gotten into her, but for once, she was going to enjoy the moment. Ezra's movements mimiced Aria's, and as they kissed the song More of You by Mozella played through the sound system in the restaurant. Aria felt as if the song's lyrics were saying exactly how she felt about Ezra.

_**So it goes without saying that I'm hooked on you,  
and by now, I'm out of my mind with this self abuse.**_

Ezra deepened the kiss, and slid his hands up and down Aria's arms as she placed her hands on his cheeks. They broke away from each other quickly in order to breathe. As they did so, they gazed into each other's eyes. Aria never knew she could experience a connection as strong as this one. Ezra smiled, a boyish grin plastered onto his face, he obviously felt the chemistry too. Aria smiles back. It amazed her how she was attracted to Ezra like a magnet. Their lips latched together once more, mimicking each other's movements again. She felt like they knew each other longer than she knew anyone else. Earlier, the situation reminded her of a certain Wren Kingston, but not anymore. Wren's touch wasn't as electric, his smile was never that breathtaking and his looks were never as smoldering. Aria was overwhelmed. She never saw that coming.

**_I guess I should have looked out for myself,  
I guess that I could have found someone else,  
But I never met anyone whos lovin' made me so damn crazy._**

Ezra and Aria's tongues constantly battled for dominance, and Ezra couldn't believe that Aria had slipped under his radar until today.

**_Every little thing that you do,  
Every single word you say,  
Every time you're looking away,  
You got me looking for more of you, more of you.  
Every time I'm ready to go,  
Every time I think I'm back in control,  
Something gets a hold of my soul,  
And I'm begging for more of you, more of you.  
I'm begging for more of you.  
I'm begging for more of you._**

Aria's alarm went off, telling her it was nearly 6:00pm. Ezra quickly broke the kiss and looked down at Aria's hands, which were reaching for her pocket.  
"What's wrong?" He asked, placing his hands on her shoulder.

"I set an alarm. I have to go." She said, looking up at Ezra and biting her lip, her heart still racing.

"Can I see you again?" Ezra asked, placing his hand upon her cheek, he was afraid she would become the one that got away.

"Yeah," Aria said. "I'd like that." She smiled and handed Ezra her phone, as Ezra added his number into Aria's phone, he handed her his phone so he would have her number also. Ezra handed Aria her phone, and placed a chaste kiss upon her lips, which soon turned into another passionate kiss. Aria left the bar twenty minutes later, handing Ezra his phone as she did so. It was now 5:50 pm. Aria quickly unlocked Ella's car, silently swearing at herself for being so mesmerized by Ezra. When Aria finally unlocked the car she threw her purse into the back seat, and quickly put her keys into the ignition.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

Aria pulled up to the School and looked at the clock on the dashboard as she rolled down the passenger side's windows.

_6:10 pm_

Mike ran up to the car, throwing his lacrosse gear in the back seat. "What took you so long?" he asked, jumping into the passenger's seat of the car through the open window. "I've been waiting for **_hours_**." Mike said, exaggerating the amount of time he's been waiting for.

"I went to snookers, ate some lunch, started reading, and lost track of time." Aria says, partially lying about what she did today. What else was she supposed to say? That she got into a steamy make out session in the bathroom?

"Well, will you hurry up on the way home? I'm **_starving_**!" He replies, as his stomach begins to rumble. Aria slowly pulls out of the school parking lot as Mike plugged his iPod back into the radio.

**Later that Night.**

Aria was getting ready for bed when her phone went off.

_Did you get home on time? -Ezra_

Aria read the text, which caused her to smile.

_Yes, I did. Thank you for asking. -Aria_

Aria put on her pajamas, and climbed into bed, placing her phone on her nightstand next to her.  
Her phone chimed once more.

_Can I see you again next weekend? -Ezra_

Aria reread the text message multiple times. She wanted to scream and dance around the room, and let her hormones express themselves, yet managed to not do so. She couldn't believe the spark she felt when she was with Ezra, and she had never felt it with anyone else before. She tried to play hard to get and wait a few minutes right before she texted back, but after kissing him, she figured it was a little too late to do so. She typed back,

_I'd love that. -Aria_

Aria and Ezra sent messages back and forth for another hour, until Ezra said he had to get ready for bed, since he had to be up early for work the next morning.

_Good Night, Aria. Sweet Dreams. -Ezra_

Aria smiled, and quickly replied.

_Good Night, Ezra. Good luck at work tomorrow. -Aria_

Aria turned off her cell phone, placed it under her pillow, and quickly fell asleep, hoping she would relive their first encounters in her dreams.

**We apologize for the delayed post! Between school finals, and communication... And just procrastination all together. We were all working on our own stories, but we remembered that Our Secret was left on a cliff hanger. BEFORE YOU GO CRYING THAT IT'S TOO MUCH LIKE THE PILOT EPISODE: We (well, I) wanted their first encounter to be as close to the TV and books as possible, so that's why the dialogue is similar, if not the same. Well, we hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to review, follow, favorite, and check out our stories (Kaynasou, EzraFitzgerald, SirethaElaine)! We'd appreciate it!  
~EzraFitzgerald**


End file.
